Estoy cantando mis tristezas…
by Yamilna
Summary: One-Shot Sakura está viviendo una tragedia y no sabe cómo actuar…como superarse, se arrepiente de lo que ella provoco…pero él hubiera no existe. Date un tiempo de reflexión


**Estoy cantando mis tristezas…**

A pesar de ser primavera estaba todo muy frio, eran las 5 de la tarde, todo estaba tan vacio tan triste, sentía un escalofrió recorrer todo mi cuerpo, lo sabia tal vez yo ya me imaginaba que hoy sería el día de dar fin…

_: Flash back:_

—_Sasuke… ¿crees que esto está bien?—le dije con dificultad, me estaba quedando sin aliento_

—_Creo que estará muy bien—él seguía devorando mi cuello sutilmente— solo hay que dejarnos ir_

_Sus palabras me hacían volar, me sentía tan bien, tan cómoda junto a él, me sentía tan segura…confiaba en el, me deje llevar por el amor que sentía. Sus caricias se volvían adictivas para mi, tal vez esto estaba mal pero yo quería hacerlo y más con él, el amor de mi vida_

_Esa noche de invierno fue tan especial, fue algo que nunca olvidare…solo fue el resultado de nuestro gran amor…_

_: Fin flash back:_

"_Ya termino, esta fría estación_

_Que nos marchito, nos lastimo en el corazón"_

El aire helado recorría mi cuerpo y solo me hacia tener más miedo ante la situación, aun es difícil caminar en este lugar, no llevo mucho de haber salido de aquel sucio hospital

"_I'm singing my blues_

_Me acostumbre a desahogar mi llanto azul"_

Mis ojos se encontraron con unos ojos negros, los ojos que me hacían recordar mil cosas, cosas de las cuales no me arrepiento…o al menos de no todas

"_Por un amor que estoy tratando olvidar"_

Me acerque a él, esperaba un cálido abrazo o algo que me dijera "está bien" pero no…ahora no…

Mis ojos ardían, el aun no decía nada y yo con solo su presencia me acobardé y empecé a llorar, nuevamente a llorar por el

"_No importa cuán lejos estés de mi siempre seguirás_

_Bajo el mismo cielo donde yo, me maldigo_

_Por huir de ti esa es la verdad un cobarde soy"_

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste?—dijo con repugnancia

Eso era lo único que logre que el sintiera por mi

—Sasuke…yo…yo—no pude más y me lancé a abrazarlo pero me rechazo fuertemente

"_Este corazón se encuentra en un duelo_

_Y no hay nada que pueda darle consuelo"_

— ¡¿Por qué Sakura!—dijo con rabia, yo me encogí entre mis hombros me sentía tan incapaz tan débil…tan estúpida

— ¡Tú hubieras hecho lo mismo!—

"_Estoy cerrando un ciclo de amor_

_Será bueno para los dos…"_

— ¡Claro que no!...porque no me dijiste…me hubiera—sonaba más calmado

— ¡El hubiera no existe! Tú te alejaste—dije y sentí un golpecito en el corazón de recordar esos días sin el

Esos amargos días en el que mundo no me importaba…

"_Desde el momento en que te vi_

_Te estado amando hasta morir_

_Pero mi corazón se siente mal _

_Y aunque cierro mis ojos no te siento más"_

El guardo silencio tal vez por fin se había dado cuenta que si actué como lo hice fue por su ausencia

— ¿No pensaste?...Te vas a arrepentir—dijo entre dientes mirándome con mucha rabia

— ¡Ya lo hago!—le grite

Sentía en mis manos, una pesada carga que a mis 22 años se volvía un tormento…sentía mis manos aun manchas de sangre

"_Mis latidos he perdido, mi amor se congelo_

_Después de una guerra entre los dos_

_Se ha convertido en un trauma_

_No puedo evitar llorar"_

Mis lagrimas no tenían fin, y al ver los ojos de Sasuke ponerse rojos la piel se me puso de gallina, no puedo creer que esto me este pasando a mí, ¿Por qué? Éramos tan felices

Sus frías manos tocaron mis mejillas

—Sakura…yo te amaba…solo fue un tiempo—lo interrumpí

—Yo también te amaba…y lo hago aun…pero la soledad…me abandonaste…en esos momentos te necesitaba…habrán sido pocos días pero…

"_No me duele ni me afectara_

_Porque mi felicidad no dependerá de ti_

_Depende de mí"_

—pero…—no pude concluir el me beso inesperadamente, sus labios estaban realmente helados más que lo normal, sus manos se posaron en mi cintura, parecía que este beso se haría más profundo…pero me aleje no quería seguir sufriendo—Creo que lo mejor será…separarnos

—Estamos separados…—dijo y suspire

—No necesite de tu ayuda en esos momentos…menos ahora—dije asiéndome la valiente que no me quedaba…y me seque mis lagrimas

"_Esto no es gran cosa, no me importa_

_Las personas van y vienen"_

El se acerco y me abrazo fuertemente…yo seguía llorando... y el empezaba a hacerlo pero más lento

— ¿¡Como no vas a necesitarme! No mientas…me necesitas más que nunca—decía con su respiración cortada provocada por el llanto

—Es mi culpa…yo me confié…yo tome la decisión…ahora me dejare caer todo el peso en mi espalda

El se paralizo de escuchar esas palabras…de seguro piensa de cómo una persona tan dependiente y débil como yo podría superar esto sola, pero después de todo soy una mujer, tengo que ser fuerte y afrontar todo…tomare el valor suficiente para decirle adiós a este gran y horrible amor

"_Desde el momento en que te vi_

_Te estado amando hasta morir_

_Pero mi corazón se siente mal _

_Y aunque te hallas ido te voy a esperar"_

—Sasuke… ¿tú que hubieras hecho?—mi voz se volvió cortante

—si me hubiera enterado antes…ahora estuviéramos juntos…felices…como antes—dijo acariciando mi cabello

— ¿Por qué te fuiste?—dije entre mi llanto, no sabía que pensar ni cómo actuar

— ¡por estúpido!, soy un imbécil…si tan solo no hubiera—lo interrumpí

—pero lo hiciste…preferiste tu soltería, tus fiestas, tus mujeres—su abrazo se volvió más fuerte

—te lo dije fui un imbécil…no era lo suficientemente maduro

— ¿Y ahora si?

"_Es una noche más que intentare _

_Dormir sin que estés aquí_

_Sera un sueño más pero Intentare _

_Alcanzarte mientras canto esta canción"_

—Hubiera sido un buen padre—comentó

—tal vez…

Tome aire, no me quería separa de sus brazos pero la verdad nos distanciaba, ambos sabíamos que esto no podía seguir así

—Sakura, permíteme seguir contigo—insistió

—No… yo fui quien aborto, tu no sabias…fue mi culpa…no quiero que estés conmigo, sé que no me amas, y ya no hay "nada" que nos una…

Mis palabras eran como agujas clavadas en mi corazón… tal vez yo hubiera sido también una buena madre…hubiera…porque maté a mi hijo, una pequeña vida fruto de un amor que nos tuvimos algún día Sasuke y yo

—será mejor separarnos…comenzar una nueva vida…por separado

— ¿Eso es lo que quieres?—pregunto mirándome a los ojos, ese abrazo se había roto

—Si…—mentí

"_I'm singing my blues_

_Me acostumbre a desahogar mi llanto azul_

_I'm singing my blues_

_Por un amor que estoy tratando olvidar"_

Y así fue como dos corazones que se llegaron a amar con todo lo que podían se separaron, se separaron por su ignorancia, por su cobardía…por no poder afrontar una situación…que si hubiera sido en otras condiciones fuera una bendición para ellos…

(BLUE cover en español de BIGBANG por )


End file.
